vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Siedem Grzechów Głównych
Siedem Grzechów Głównych '(jap. 七つの大罪, ''nanatsu no daizai) to seria piosenek stworzonych przez Mothy'ego, znanego również jako akunoP. Seria ta została umieszczona na płycie wydanej przed Mothy'ego pod tytułem Evils Kingdom''. thumb|325px Opisane tu utwory zostały uszeregowane w takiej kolejności, w jakiej zostały opublikowane. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, jaka jest ich kolejność chronologiczna, przejdź tu. Ogólnie o serii Seria ta bazuje na idei siedmiu grzechów głównych występujących w chrześcijaństwie. Grzechy te są tzw. grzechami śmiertelnymi, co oznacza, że jeśli się z nich nie spowie i nie odżałuje za nie szczerze, to nie będzie się w stanie dostać do nieba i zostać zbawionym. Poszczególne utwory 'Pycha '- Historia Zła (Story of Evil / 悪ノ物語, ''aku no monogatari） Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len, Yowane Hakuthumb|300px Na Historię Zła składa się kilka piosenek, a mianowicie:　 *''Daugther of Evil (jap. Aku no Musume, pl. Córa Zła), *Servant of Evil (jap. Aku no Meshitsukai, pl. Sługa Zła), *Regret Message (jap. Riguretto Messeeji, pl. Przesłanie Żalu), *Daughter of White (jap. Shiro no Musume, pl. Córa Bieli). Główną bohaterką tej historii i reprezentanką grzechu pychy jest Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Kagamine Rin), tyraniczna księżniczka w wieku lat czternastu. Zakochuje się ona w księciu zza morza o imieniu Kyle Marlon (KAITO). Dowiaduje się jednak, że Kyle zakochany jest po uszy w Michaeli (Hatsune Miku), prostej dziewczyny z Kraju Zieleni. Rilliane, szalejąc z zazdrości, rozkazuje zabić wszystkie zielonowłose mieszkanki ojczyzny Michaeli. Samą Michealę zabija zaś Allen Abaddonia (Kagamine Len), bliźniaczy brat Rilliane, a zarazem jej brat bliźniak. Rozkaz swej bliźniaczki wykonuje z ciężkim sercem, gdyż sam był zakochany w Michaeli od pierwszego wejrzenia. Po utracie Michaeli, zrozpaczony Kyle postanawia się zemścić. Prosi on o pomoc pewną wojowniczkę noszącą czerwoną zbroję, Jermeille Abaddonię (MEIKO). Zbiera ona rozgniewanych na tyraniczną księżniczkę mieszkańców Lucifenii i wspólnie napadają na zamek. Allen, wiedząc za chwilę się wydarzy, zamienia się z siostrą ubraniami - sam wdziewa jej suknię, a jej nakazuje uciekać. Kolejnego dnia Allen zostaje pozbawiony głowy, a Rilliane lamentuje nad jego śmiercią i zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego grzechu.thumb|300px|Michaela przytulająca Clarisse. Z piosenki ''Daughter of White dowiadujemy się, że pewnego dnia omdlała Rilliane zostaje znaleziona nad brzegiem morza przez Clarisse (Yowane Haku), dziewczynę mieszkającą w pobliskim kościele, która była niegdyś przyjaciółką zamordowej okrutnie Michaeli. Była do niej bardzo przywiązana, ponieważ z powodu odmiennego koloru włosów, przed poznaniem Michaeli była zupełnym odludkiem. Nie znając tożsamości Rilliane, zabiera ją do kościoła i żyją tam razem. Pewnej nocy, Clarisse przypadkowo słyszy jak Rilliane spowiada się w pustym konfesjonale i wtedy to uświadamia sobie, że Rilliane jest księżniczką, która podobno została stracona. Później, gdy Rilliane stoi na plaży, Clarisse zachodzi ją od tyłu z zamiarem pomszczenia śmierci Michaeli, jednak zostaje rozproszona przez iluzję Allena i w efekcie nie zabija księżniczki. Wygląda na to, że nadal żyją razem w kościele. Fraza wstępna "''オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！" / "ohohohoho. saa, hizamazukinasai!" / "Ohohohoho! No już, skłonić się przede mną!" W Historii Zła fraza wstępna występuje jedynie w ''Daugther of Evil. 'Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu '- Pożeraczka Odrażających Potraw, Conchita (Repulsive Food Eater Conchita / 悪食娘コンチータ, akujiki musume konchita) Wokal główny: MEIKO, refren: Kagamine Rin i Len Historia przedstawiona w tej piosence tyczy się pewnej kobiety o imieniu Vanika Conchita (MEIKO), która lubi thumb|300pxsobie dobrze zjeść. Przez długi czas pragnęła tylko najlepszych potraw, lecz po pewnym czasie jej żołądek zapragnął nieco ekscesów, i w ten sposób jej posiłki zaczęły przybierać postaci dość wstrząsające i odrażające. Zdaje się, że jej poczucie smaku zupełnie się skrzywiło - zaczęła m.in. uważać trucizny za wspaniałe przyprawy i zjada talerze, jeśli same dania jej nie wystarczają. Pewnego dnia, nadworny kucharz (KAITO) Vaniki (powiedziano, że już piętnasty w tym roku) poprosił ją o urlop, co wywołało w niej gniew. W rezultacie, można powiedzieć, że pan kucharz dostał wieczny urlop w żołądku swojej pracodawczyni. Po tym wydarzeniu, Vanika chwyta swojego służącego (Lena), rzecąc, że jest ciekawa jak smakuje. Taki sam los spotyka później służącą (Rin). W końcu dwór staje się zupełnie pusty, "nie ma już w nim nic ani nikogo". Wtedy to Vanika spogląda na swoją dłoń i uświadamia sobie, że jest jeszcze coś, czego nie spróbowała i tym sposobem zjada samą siebie. Fraza wstępna "さあ、残さず食べなさい" / "saa, nokosazu tabenasai" / "A więc, zjedz wszystko co do ostatniej okruszyny!" 'Zazdrość '- Sklep Krawiecki w Enbizace （円尾坂の仕立屋, enbizaka no shitateya） Wokal: Megurine Lukathumb|350px W Enbizace żyje sobie młoda, zdolna krawcowa, o której mówią wszyscy w sąsiedztwie. Jej imię brzmi Kayo Sudou (Megurine Luka) i ma ona pewne zmartwienie, mianowicie - jej ukochany (KAITO) nie wraca do niej do domu. Pewnego dnia widzi go z kobietą w czerwonym kimonie (MEIKO), którą zabija i zabiera jej ubranie. Następnego dnia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stwierdza, że w mieście miał miejsce pewien wypadek... Tegoż dnia znów widzi swego mężczyznę z kobietą przepasaną zielonym obi (Miku). Pozbywa się tej kobiety i zabiera jej pas. Kolejnego dnia znów ze spokojem stwierdza, że w mieście coś się wydarzyło i zauważa ukochanego kupującego pewnej młodej dziewczynce żółtą spinkę. Oczywiście, dziewczynę tę zabija i kradnie ową spinkę. Następnie Kayo staje przez swym drogim w czerwonym kimonie, przepasana zielonym obi i z żółtą spinką we włosach pytając go, czy ładnie wygląda. Mężczyzna zapewne przeraził się jej strojem i chciał uciec, co Kayo wzięła za obrazę swojej osoby i tak, jego również zabija. Kolejnego dnia w mieście mówią, że ktoś zabił całą rodzinę, składającą się z czterech osób. Młoda krawcowa mówi, że jej ukochany był okrutny, bo zachowywał się, jakby jej nie znał. W rzeczywistości, Kayo tylko uroiła sobie, że ten mężczyzna był jej ukochanym - nie znali się wcale. Fraza wstępna "さあ、仕立てを始めましょう" - "saa, shitate wo hajimemashyou" - "A zatem, zabieram się do szycia." '''Nieczystość - Szaleństwo Hrabiego Venomanii (ヴェノマニア公の狂気, venomania kou no kyouki) Wokal główny: Kamui Gakupo, wokale poboczne: Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, GUMI, KAITO Utwór ten opowiada historię hrabiego Sateriajisa Venomanii (Kamui Gakupo), człowieka, z którego niegdyś wszyscy szydzili. Zawarł on z diabłem pakt, dzięki któremu otrzymał moc, która sprawia, że kobiety zakochują się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Kobiety te sprowadza do piwnic swojego dworu, tworząc tym sposobem harem. Ze swoimi "zdobyczami" zabawia się na wszelkie sposoby. Jedną z tych kobiet jest jego koleżanka z dzieciństwa, Gumina Glassred (GUMI), która także z niego kpiła. Któregoś dnia jednak pozorna utopia thumb|400pxVenomanii dobiega końca. Tego dnia do jego dworu przbywa kolejna piękna kobieta. Hrabia podchodzi do niej, aby ją objąć, lecz nagle czuje ból w klatce piersiowej i zaczyna krwawić. W tej samej chwili, przybyszka zrzuca blond perukę. Przybyszka okazuje się być mężczyzną o imieniu Kachess Crim, którego ukochana zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach i wyruszał na jej poszukiwania. W momencie, gdy Kachess dźga Sateriajisa, czar rzucony na kobiety pryska i uciekają one z dworu hrabiego. Przed wyjściem z dworu, dosłownie na sekundę zatrzymuje się Gumina i z pogardą spogląda na wijącego się z bólu na podłodze hrabiego. Krzyczy on do niej, żeby zaczekała, ponieważ nie powiedział jej nadal, że ją kocha, lecz ona opuszcza dwór. Domniemanie hrabia Venomania umiera. Fraza wstępna "さあ、踊ろうか" / "saa, odorou ka" / "A zatem, zatańczmy." 'Chciwość '- Niemoralny Osąd (悪徳のジャッジメント, akutoku no jyajjimento) Wokal: KAITO Tym razem głównym bohaterem jest niejaki Gallerian Marlon (KAITO), sędzia, który bez wahania ogłasza thumb|300px|Grzechy na tych fanarcie i w filmiku do piosenki ukazano jako barwne, kuliste płomyczki.oskarżonych niewinnymi za "drobną opłatą". Robi to dla swojej córki (Miku), która nie może chodzić. Również dla niej stara się on zebrać naczynia siedmiu grzechów głównych, gdyż, jak powiada, gdy zbierze wszystkie z nich, jego życzenie się spełni. (Chodzi tu prawdopodobnie o uzdrowienie jego córki.) Któregoś razu, Marlon ma wydać wyrok na pewnego generała, masowego zabójcę. Wszyscy są pewni, że zostanie zdeklarowany winnym, jednak za sprawą łapówki, sędzia oznajmia, że generał jest niewinny. Wzbudza to w ludziach gniew i postanawiają sami wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość - zabijają go, a jego zwłoki porzucają na polu. Następnie podpalają domostwo Marlona. Sędzia i jego córka płoną wraz z budynkiem. Nieco później, mężczyzna budzi się u wrót Hadesu, gdzie spotyka Władcę Królestwa Zmarłych (GUMI). Mówi ona, że ocali go, jeśli zapłaci. On jednak odpiera, że za nic nie odda jej swojego majątku. Tym sposobem trafia do Piekła mając nadzieję, że gdy zbierze naczyna wszystkich siedmiu grzechów, zmieni się one w "utopię" jego i jego córki. Fraza wstępna "さあ、開廷の時間だ" / "saa, kaitei no jikan da" / "I oto nadszedł czas sądu!" 'Lenistwo '- Podarek od Usypiającej Królewny (眠らせ姫からの贈り物, nemurasehime kara no okurimono) Wokal: Hatsune Miku W tym utworze poznajemy Margaritę Blankheim (Miku), córkę lekarza, która musiała przystać na zaaranżowane thumb|300pxmałżeństwo z Casparem (KAITO). Właściwie jej to nie przeszkadza, gdyż kocha go od dawna, Caspara interesuje jednak tylko jej posag. Margarita i Caspar złożyli sobie jakąś obietnicę w dzieciństwie, a on o niej zapomniał (treść obietnicy nie została podana). Pewnego dnia dziewczyna dostaje od swojej znajomej, Julii z Pere Noel (MEIKO), przepis na lek nasenny. Ma on ponoć pomóc Margaricie z jej zmartwieniami. Margarita dobrodusznie produkuje lekarstwo i rozdaje je wszystkim naokoło, także Casparowi. Na końcu dowiadujemy się, że rzekomy lek jest tak naprawdę trucizną. Słowo "gift" używane w tym utworze, w angielskim oznacza "podarunek", ale w języku niemieckim oznacza "truciznę". Na samym końcu Margarita również wypija "gift" i "zasypia". Warto zauważyć, że na końcu filmiku do tej piosenki, już po tym jak muzyka przestaje grać, ma miejsce dialog pomiędzy dwoma członkiniami organizacji Pere Noel, do której należała też Margarita, Elluką i Guumilią. Widać tu wyraźnie powiązanie z piosenkami 5 the Pierrot ''i ''The Last Revolver. Fraza wstępna "さあ　眠りなさい・・・" / "saa nemurinasai..." / "A więc zaśnijcie..." 'Gniew '- ??? Wokal: GUMI Prawie pewne jest, że piosenka ta będzie śpiewana przez GUMI - została to ukazane w Heartbeat Clocktower. Obecne plotki mówią, że tą piosenką jest ''Capriccio Farce ''(tłumaczenie tutaj), jednak osobiście w to wątpię, ponieważ nie jest wykonywana przez GUMI i nie opowiada historii popełnienia żadnego grzechu. Kategoria:Spis